


His and Her Circumstances

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Assassin Chat Noir, Blood, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I feel bad for these two, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Adrien Agreste, Prince Felix Agreste, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance, Wanted Ladybug, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Adrien longs for freedom from the burdens placed on him by his father, King Gabriel. His escape from those burdens is to don the mask of Chat Noir, a mysteriously masked assassin in leather.Life as a royal can be suffocating, especially to Marinette. As her kingdom's next future queen, she has no say in the expectations placed on her. Her escape from those expectations is to don the mask of Ladybug, a mysterious masked woman who's wanted for doing good deeds in the kingdom.When the neighboring King Agreste and his heirs, Prince Adrien and Prince Felix, pay a visit... the winds begin to change and new dangers appear.AU





	1. Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction, so please don't judge.
> 
> ♥Ginger

The Prologue: Circumstances  
By: Gingergrowl  


Never would they have thought that the strings that fate pulled were the circumstances that brought them together.

Never would Adrien have thought that the angel he so desperately loved was the woman behind the Ladybug mask.

Never would Marinette have thought that behind the sweet, funny, and caring boy she thought she knew, was the lonley demon that she loved.

Never would either of them think that circumstances would lead to Marinette bleeding on the ground while Adrien held her close, sobbing as the dark figure with a butterfly masked watched from above.

Never would they think fate was that cruel, as the bleeding girl on the floor's eyes went lifeless.


	2. Her Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER AFTER I GET THE MAIN POINTS ACROSS!  
> Okay, so I tried my best.  
> Read the ending notes please.
> 
> ♥Ginger

Chapter 1: Her Circumstances  
By Gingergrowl

**Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the future queen of the Dupain-Cheng kingdom... and she hates it.**

**So instead of doing royal duties, she jumps on top of rooftops and runs from the royal guards.**

**As Ladybug of course.**

* * *

Marinette knew she had to get back to the palace before noon. The royal family of the Agreste kingdom were to arrive today, and everything had to be perfect. 

"You're also avoiding the last minute fitting for your dress, your tutor is probably having fits looking for you... you're supposed to make a good impression at the meeting, Marinette." Tikki told her telepathically.

Ladybug tried not to scowl as her eyes trailed across the city to the gates. "Appear, bow to the king, curtsy to his heirs, stay quiet in the corner and fan myself; observe the meeting with father, mother and King Agreste... what more is there for me to be there for?"

She could hear Tikki sigh.

''It's probably something important.''

''Its probably about Chat Noir.'' Ladybug said thoughtfully. 

She had never met the assassin before, but she knew she would have to soon. Chat Noir was spreading suspicion across the kingdoms, the country of France was begining to panic.

If Chat Noir really was a royal assassin, then war would be waged very soon.

Ladybug started makng her way towards the palace. On her way she saw a royal carriage.

'They're here early!' she thought.

"Make way! Make way for his Majesty, King Gabriel Agreste! Get out of my way, move or my horse will step on you!" Ladybug dove in front of the carriage to save a small child from being run over.

''Thank you, Ladybug!'' the child's mother cried when she returned the small child.

''Look, it's Ladybug, capture her!'' A guard bellowed.

'Great.' Ladybug thought sarcastically.

As she fled she caught met the gaze of one of the princes. He was a handome fellow, with rare golden hair and green eyes that were prettier than any emerald. She felt her face heat up as she quickly escaped the scene and used one of her secret routes to get to the palace. 

* * *

After she quicky transformed back into Marinette, Alya burst into her room.

''Marinette, girl, where have you been? WE NEED TO GET YOU READY RIGHT NOW!''

Without waiting for Marinette to answer, Alya quickly throws Marinette a royal blue dress that made her eyes pop.

After getting Marinette ready, the girls rush to the greeting area.

Marinette quickly joined her parents, just as the Agrestes enter the room.

''Presenting King Gabriel Agreste of the Agreste kingdom and his two heirs Prince Felix Agreste and Prince Adrien Agreste!'' the anouncer bellowed.

After her father and mother introduced themselves, Marinette nervously curtsied (and almost fell) as she introduced herself.

''Hello your M-majesties, we nervously, um- I mean humbly welcome you to our kingdom!'' 

The king kept his steely gaze on her as she continued.

''If there is anything you require, if it is in our power, you need but ask.'' She quicky finished and then joined her mother who was next to the throne.

After all formalities were passed, they quickly made their way to the main hall to dine. Marinette was so nervous, she barely touched her food.

''Princess Marinette, if I must say, this roast ostrich is divine. Won't you have a taste?'' Prince Adrien asked.

''Oh, um, yes thank you, but I must decline you that offer, I not very hungry.'' she replied and shakily smile. The prince returned conversing with his father and her parents, but she didn't miss the dark look the crossed his face.

Marinette blinked, but as soon as she did the look passed.

She quicky sat up and said, ''Well, look at the time, it is getting dark and I must get some rest. May I be excused?''

Before anyone could answer her, she left.

Instead of retiring to her chambers, she decided to take a walk in the garden.

She had told her knight, Nathaniel, to stay behind, so she was all alone.

She thought about the look that came across Prince Adrien's face.

'Did I do something to offend him? Does he not like me?' she wondered.

Her chain of thoughts were broken when a new voice started talking.

''Why the long face, Princess?''

Marinette quickly turned around. The sight before her made her blood run cold. 

She could feel the sudden feeling of fear pile in her gut. Instead of replicating what she was feeling, she put her brave face on. She slowly moved her gaze to meet the dark-emerald eyes of the assassin everyone was talking about.

Chat Noir in the flesh. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked you to come here. The reason for that is because even if I already have the story planned please make some plot suggestions that fit the tags. I'll give you credit if I decide to use your suggestions.  
> Thanks!
> 
> ♡Ginger


	3. His Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien feels something he shouldn't feel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry this chapter took me a while since I'm tapping letters on a screen.
> 
> ♥Ginger

Chapter 2: His Circumstances

By: Gingergrowl

**Prince Adrien Agreste doesn't want to be one of the bird locked up in his mother's garden.**

**So instead of supporting the monarchy by being a prince, he becomes an assassin who murders the greedy nobles that pretend to serve the king.**

**As Chat Noir of course.**

* * *

  
Adrien looked at the carriage window as they arrived at the gates of the Dupain-Cheng Palace. He, his father, and his older brother had been traveling for hours, passing feilds and cities in the Dupain-Cheng border. The Kingdom was wealthy and thriving, Adrien could see the look of approval in his father and brother's eyes.

They had come here to visit in preparation for a compromise about the situation of Chat Noir.

Adrien could care less about the compromise, no one could take the freedom he had as Chat.

He wondered what the royal family would be like. Whould the king be cold like his father? Would the queen be caring as his mother? Would the princess be like Lady Bourgious? Would the-

Adrien's thoughts were interrupted by the coachman yelling. They must have arrived at the palace gates.

"Make way! Make way for his Majesty, King Gabriel Agreste! Get out of my way, move or my horse will step on you!"

Adrien could see the small figure of a child in front of the carriage. He was about to tell the coachman to stop, when suddenly, a flash of red dove in front of the carriage and saved the child just in the nick of time.

''Thank you, Ladybug!'' a woman who Adrien assumed was the mother of the child cried.

Adrien was baffled. Ladybug? The famous heroine? The one wanted by the kingdoms for holding important information? Was she just like him? Was this the woman Hawkmoth told him to capture? Did she-

His thoughts were interrupted again when a guard yelled, ''Look, it's Ladybug, capture her!''

He could see the flash of annoyance cross the woman's face. She bolted, but not before her eyes met his. He could suddenly see how beautiful she was, with bright blue eyes and dark hair.

After Ladybug disappeared, Adrien was left deep in thought.

His father and his older brother didn't seem suprised, just annoyed.

The only thing Adrien was aware of was that he could feel his heart beating faster than normal...

* * *

After the royal family arrived at the palace, they were given a few minutes to stretch their legs. 

Adrien made sure that his father and brother were occupied before quicky disappearing.

He quickly put on a servant's uniform that Hawkmoth had given him and snuck into the kitchen.

He pilled out a vial filled with purplish liquid and found some roast ostrich.

Adrien had heard that the princess was particularly fond of roast ostrich... If any other person decided to have a taste, he would find some sort of distraction.

After carefully injecting the poison, he went back outside and joined his brother who who conversing with their father and pretended like he was always there.

* * *

 

After a few minutes had passed since they arrived, they were called to meet the monarchy of the Dupain-Cheng kingdom.

The palace itself was marvelous, and the hallways were fascinating, but Adrien didn't pay any attention till they arrived at the throne room.

The royal family started introductions, but Adrien payed no mind till it was the princess's turn.

She was an exquisite girl with midnight locks that framed her face. She had a delicate frame and she wore a royal blue dress with a white stash. Her face consisted of pink petal lips, bluebell eyes, and light freckles Adrien could see because of his sharp eye sight.

''Hello your M-majesties, we nervously, um- I mean humbly welcome you to our kingdom!'' 

Adrien chuckled darkly in his head. So this was a nervous little bird... He found her panic amusing.

''If there is anything you require, if it is in our power, you need but ask.'' She quicky finished and then joined her mother who was next to the throne.

On second thought... he could tell she was awfully brave. Now, instead of amusing, he found it cute for an odd reason.

'Wait... cute?' he thought. 'Don't be stupid Agreste, she's your prey.'

He pondered over his thoughts before they were all ushered to the dining room.

* * *

During dinner he had to distract the king twice so that he couldn't grab the roast ostrich. He was getting impatient.

He decided to lure the princess in, after all she had no reason to decline a request.

''Princess Marinette, if I must say, this roast ostrich is divine. Won't you have a taste?'' Adrien asked.

''Oh, um, yes thank you, but I must decline you that offer, I not very hungry.'' she replied and shakily smiled.

How... interesting. He loved it when his prey were entertaining. He felt dark amusement and let a dark expression cross his face.

Adrien blinked before turning to converse with his father.

 The princess must have saw his expression because she quickly stood and said,''Well, look at the time, it is getting dark and I must get some rest. May I be excused?''

Without waiting for an answer, she left.

Adrien stood as soon as she left and excused himself, saying that he was tired from the long journey. After he was led to his chambers, he called out to Plagg.

''Well, I could see your dark amusement clearly, kid.''

''Shut up, Plagg. Claws Out!''

After he transformed, he stealthily roamed the palace, looking for the princess since he knew she hadn't retired.

After searching for many boring minutes he came across her in the royal garden. She appeared to be in deep thought.

The moon reflected across her midnight hair and pale skin. It made her bluebell eyes look aluring and enchanting, like he could get lost in them forever...

To get rid of those thoughts Adrien quickly said, ''Why the long face, Princess?''

She turned faster than lighting, and for a split second he saw a flash of fear.

That fear, however turned quickly into a daring expression.

No one had ever looked at him like that. Adrien felt his face become heated and his heart rate accelerating...

Instead of his usual dark glee, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Excitement.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm...  
> What could Adrien be feeling...?
> 
> ♡Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that I'm tapping instead of typing!  
> So what do ya think of this chapter?  
> Please comment below and don't forget to Kudos or bookmark! It makes me feel good and inspired that you like my writing.
> 
> ♡Ginger


End file.
